PCA Relationships
by intheknowgrl24-7
Summary: ALL possible relationships for season 4 of Zoey 101. So that means pretty much every character that has ever been a main character. Preview is up! Nicole and Dana come back!
1. Contents

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.

* * *

This story is about all the relationships starting since season 4 of Zoey 101. Dana and Nicole come back in this one. Preview of what you will read about:

1. Quogan (Quinn and Logan)

2. Vola (Vince and Lola)

3. Misa (Michael and Lisa)

4. Choey (Chase and Zoey)

5. Quinn and Lola (friendship)

6. Logan and Lisa (friendship)

7. Logan and Vince (friendship)

8. Quinn and Dana (friendship)

9. Chase and Michael (friendship)

10. Zoey and Nicole (friendship)

11. James and Nicole (relationship)

12. Zoey, Chase, and James (friendship)

13. Mark and Stacy (relationship)

14. Chase and Vince (friendship)

15. Quinn and Mark (friendship)

16. Logan and Lola (friendship)

17. Quinn and Chase (friendship)

18. Quinn and Michael (friendship)

19. Quinn and Vince (friendship)

20. Quinn and Nicole (friendship)

21. Quinn and Zoey (friendship)

22. Dana and Zoey (friendship)

23. Dana and Chase (friendship)

24. Dana and Logan (friendship)

25. Dana and Micahel (friendship)

26. Dana and Lola (friendship)

27. Dana and Vince (friendship)

28. Dana and James (friendship)

29. Nicole and Chase (friendship)

30. Nicole and Lisa (friendship)

31. Quinn and Lisa (friendship)

32. Nicole and Lisa (friendship)

33. Zoey and Lisa (friendship)

* * *

This is like a chapter list for chapters and upcoming chapter. I am trying to write everyone with everyone else because to me, it feels like some of these relationships didn't come to light as much and some of them would be cool to have. Please PM or review me for any parings that I may have missed and I'll write them down on here and write a story on it. This going to be so much fun! Please review and tell your friends so we can get this fanfic show up and running again! Luckily, I'll have to rewatch episodes so I don't get too OOC. You can expect at least one new story every week, I'll try everyday. I'm trying to keep up with all of my promises. So, 'till next time;

Peace and have a lovely sunshiny day!

intheknowgrl24-7


	2. Quogan

Happy Friday the 13th everybody! My first chapter in what will probably me my longest story ever. Are you ready for this?

Disclaimer: I, intheknowgrl24-7, own nothing.

* * *

Quinn and Logan. Logan and Quinn. Okay okay, Quinn and Logan. Otherwise know as, Quogan. These two have got to be one of the most unexpected couples ever. Everyone found out at prom, which, by the way, their scene was totally awesome. They were truly in love. Well by now everyone knows about it and they were totally right. The abuse on them was absolutely horrible with them breaking the status quo and all. But, they were wrong about something, they could take it. Admittedly, it was hard at times, but they got through it, together. And that had made all the difference.

Now and again the two would sneak off together to be alone. Yes, they were out, yes, their friends sorta understood and didn't give them to much criticism of their relationship, and yes, they weren't embarrassed of each other anymore and is this really going anywhere? Anyways, the point being, they really liked it when they were alone and could just talk. Plus, this time, it was a lot easier to be around each other, and not worry about someone fiding out their secret, since it was already out.

Today, they had met at the bushes where they had first admitted they wanted to continue on with the relationship and Logan vwas planning something.

"So Quinn, first month out in the open. How do you feel?" Logan asked.

"Oh I feel wonderful baby! It's like this whole big weight of the secret has finally lifted and I think people are really starting to get used to us as a couple!"

"Yeah me too, it's like freedom to finally be with you in public and then perks are awesome too." Logan said.

"What kind of perks exactly?" Quinn asked.

"The kind where i can have a girlfriend and public and," he paused before flashing hetr his infamous smirk, "being able to kiss you without it having to be in secret."

"Logan..." she smiled at him.

"Oh and I have a gift for you."

"Really? What's the occasion?" Quinn asked.

"No occasion, just because." Logan said while pulling out a small box, big enough to hold a ring.

"Logan," Quinn started to say.

"Before you say anything, please here me out, okay?"

Quinn thought about it and eventually said, "Okay."

"Quinn, the day I, first met you, we were practically enemies. I wasn't the nicest person to you, and I am so sorry that I never got to know you then, as much as I know you now.

I know at times I can be a total jerk, and throughout all of our history, you still found a way to love me. You were my first real relationship ever and I hope that, I know that we will be together forever. I absolutely love you Quinn and I never ever want to let you go. I know it's a little early for us to get engaged, but, heres the next best thing. It's a promise ring Quinn and I-"

"Yes." Quinn said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

Logan is still amazed at how she could read his mind like that and is so grateful that she said yes. About as happy as when she said she loved him back at prom. He couldn't believe he was with Quinn Pensky, as he put the ring on her finger, the girl he loves more than anything.

Quinn is still amazed at how he could be so wonderfully wonderful, at times like this. She wonders how she ever got a wonderful boy like him, who loves her! Plus, he had just hinted at wanting to propose to her and get married! She absolutely loved him more than anything.

After the ring was on her finger, she had a suprise of her own, she had gotten a promise ring for him too! I mean, what are the chances of that? After the rings were put on they had a long and passionate kiss, one they'd never forget.

And this why Quinn and Logan works; they might be complete opposites, but, oppisites attract right? They didn't need people to tell them whether their relationship was right or wrong based on the status quo of things. All they needed were each other and their love. People sometimes wonder how these two could possibly ever have a strong relationship, let alone a good one. Logan and Quinn don't care about what those people think.

All they care about is their friends.

And theirselves' relationship.

And so...

Quogan lives on.


	3. Vola

So, I haven't been here in awhile, sorry. Now, I am not a Vola writer, so I hope to all you Vola fans that I can write them nicely and write a decent Vola story. (p.s. The italics are the play lines.)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Sadly. It's really pathetic if you think about it...

* * *

**Vola (Vince and Lola)**

Lola Martinez was trying to get her new part down in the lounge. It was a new original school play, written by our own Chase Matthews. The play was about a hometown girl looking to find her way in the big city of New York. She was trying out for the main, of course, and her name was Sharpay. This was a play for girls that dignified woman as people and not figures for the public eye in disturbing ways. Yeah, and Chase wrote this. Clearly, he was in a feminist mood after talking to Zoey about how unfair people treat women. Yes, guys can be feminists too.

Anyways, her boyfriend Vince Blake decided to sneak up behind her, as a surprise.

"_…I can totally do this Dad! Why don't you believe me! I can-_ Hi Vince! You better not be trying to sneak up on me while I'm rehearsing."

"How'd you know it was me hot stuff?" Vince asked as he showed himself and sat down next to her.

"Well, I know that your football practice ended a while ago and that you had to go take a shower after practice and would be late to come find me. Everybody else is in their dorms because of the stupid bet everyone was a part of for prank day and that you'd find me here, where I can memorize my part in peace."

"Wow. You're good."

"But mostly it was cause I could smell your perfume from a mile away." Lola said with a smile on her face.

"Maybe I did put on too much…" Vince replied sheepishly, "but it's not perfume!"

"Fine then, body spray…"

"It is called cologne, you know, that Axe one."

"Oh yeah… that one, the one all the guys wear it right?" Lola asked.

"Yup, but I'm the only one who can make it work." Vince said proudly.

"Yes you are," Lola said in a flirty tone, "the only one…"

They both leaned in to kiss… suddenly; a pack of wolves, 5 to be exact, came through the door, robotic mechanical ones of course.

"Quinn I told you not to build those!" Logan yelled while chasing after the wolves.

"I didn't know they would malfunction like this!" Quinn replied.

"I think I'd call this more than a malfunction! And we lossed the bet way too early in the competition."

Vince asked, "Hey do you guys need any help?"

"Nah, we're… good." Logan answered.

"Okay I think, yes! I turned them off! Now all we need to do is drag them, back to my dorm…" Quinn said dejectedly, realizing she would have to carry all that weight.

"Yay Quinn!" Lola said.

"Hey, what about me?" Logan asked.

"Boo." Lola responded.

"Come on Logan, let's just go." Quinn said.

When Quinn and Logan were far enough Lola and Vince started laughing, hard.

"That was too funny." Lola said in between laughs.

"True. Now… where were we…" Vince asked.

"Here…" Lola said.

When Lola and Vince started kissing it was like fireworks going off. It was obvious to both of them that this was totally meant to be. They've been through everything together; they were totally perfect for each other.

In that moment, Lola knew that he was the one for her. From the way he kissed her, to the way he looks at her. Vince didn't have the best record and they clearly both had promising futures. Her as an actress/singer/actress and him and star football player, they were going to have busy lives, and she ready to spend her whole life him. She was so glad that she gave him a chance.

In that same moment, Vince knew that she was the one for him. From the way they kissed, to the way she looks at him. He knows that he didn't have the best history and that he wasn't exactly their friends' favorite person at first. She was the first one of her friends to give him a chance, even with their bad history. He knows for a fact that she will go far and he wants to be there every step of the way for better or worse. He loves her. Yup, Vince Blake loves Lola Martinez. He knows that him and her where meant to be together forever, yeah, forever. He was so glad that she gave him a chance.

It got hot and heavy pretty quick and Lola had stop it, not cause she didn't like it, but that she had to work on the play.

"Vince…" Lola said as she pulled away, "we need to stop."

"Why? There's nobody here, we can do this, privately as long as we want…" He said while kissing her neck hungrily.

"Yeah… but… Vince…"

"Hmm?"

"I… need to… practice… for the play. Seriously Vince."

"Okay, okay… hey why don't I help you with it?" Vince asked.

"Great! I'm trying out for the part of Sharpay. You play… her best friend Gabriela."

"Gabriela? But that's a girl! And don't you think this is a bit too much like that movie?" Vince asked.

"What movie?"

"I can't remember… but it was a movie, based on this other movie. It was… something."

"Anyways, just play her. This is the part that I will you for the audition. It has singing in it, so I figured that if I used this part, I'd have a bigger chance than I already have of getting her part. So, just don't laugh when I start singing…"

"I would never laugh at you babe," Vince said, "you've got an amazing voice."

"Aww… thanks! Let's start." Lola breathed in as she began to get into character…

"_It's just not fair Gabby! I don't know why Daddy won't let me go!" Sharpay(Lola) complained to her best friend._

_"He just, like, doesn't get, all of dis you know girl! He always thinkin' for you and its annoying… For once he could like tots try to just let you do your own thang bestie!" Gabby(Vince) replied._

"What was that?" Lola asked.

"What was what?"

"What you just said."

"Oh, that. Don't girls talk like that?"

"No, do you see me talking like that?"

"Oh."

"Hey. It's your first time, just read the words off the paper, line by line, okay?"

"Okay, Lola."

"Great."

"_He just doesn't get you, Sharpay. He's got to let you go eventually. Let you do what you need to do for yourself." Gabby(Vince) replied. _

"_You're right! But how would I do it?"_

_"I don't know but you'll have to think of something fast. Anyways, I got to go, I'll come back tomorrow, and we can plan then." _

_"Alright, bye, see you tomorrow Gabby."_

_"Bye."_

"_I just don't know what to do you know?" Sharpay said to her dog, X-tray-ordry. Or X-T for short._

"_I can totally make it in the big city by myself X-T. I just need some time, yeah."_

**_(Demi Lovato- Me, Myself, and Time)_**

**_I can make the rain stop if I wanna_****_  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop, record a snapshot  
And change a point of view_**

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
But I, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cuz I'm livin' the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm tryin' my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time

I go where life takes me but somedays it makes me  
Want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely but I know that it's only  
A matter of mind perception

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
But I, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cuz I'm livin' the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm tryin' my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time

And maybe there's nothing like this moment  
So just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatever's broke, I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand  
And the stars stand golden  
Just try, more love  
If I just try, more love  
Then I'll find myself in time

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cuz I'm livin' the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm tryin' my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time

I'll find myself in time  
I know I'll find myself  
In time

Lola stopped singing and turned to Vince and asked, "So what do you think?"

"Wow. That was amazing! You're so gonna get this role. I- wow. Like seriously."

"Really? 'Cause I was a little worried I couldn't pull off Demi Lovato's vocals and-"

Vince cut her off with a kiss. "You were perfect. You are perfect."

* * *

A/N I didn't really know how to end this. Hope this good enough.

Peace and have a lovely sunshiny day!

intheknowgrl24-7


End file.
